1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel unit of a spinning reel mounted to a fishing rod and capable of reeling out fishing line.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel generally has a reel unit mounted to a fishing rod, a handle rotatably attached to a reel unit, a rotor rotatably fitted to the reel unit, and a spool fitted to the reel unit at the front of the rotor that can be shifted back and forth. Fishing line is guided by the rotor and is wound around the periphery of the spool.
This type of reel unit is furnished with a T-shaped rod attachment leg mounted on a fishing rod, and a reel body that is formed integrally with the rod attachment leg. A variety of mechanisms is accommodated in the interior of the reel body. The reel body includes a body member having an accommodation space in the interior thereof that opens to a side, and a lid member detachably mounted on the body member for covering the opening of the body member.
With this type of reel unit, it is desirable to make the front-to-rear direction length of the rod attachment leg short so that an angler can easily hold the rod attachment leg with their fingers when holding the fishing rod. In addition, it is desirable to make the front-to-rear direction length of the reel body longer so that the reel body can accommodate various mechanisms in the interior thereof. When trying to realize both of these requirements, the strength of the portion that connects the rod attachment leg and the reel body may be significantly reduced because of a severe change in the front-to-rear direction length. Thus, when the front-to-rear direction length of the portion that connects the rod attachment leg and the reel body is formed so that the change in size occurs gradually, a high degree of strength can be maintained. But the weight of the reel unit will increase since the area connecting the rod attachment leg and reel body is formed with a large wall thickness.
In order to solve this kind of problem, a reel unit with a through hole formed from the rear above the portion that connects the rod attachment leg and the reel body is known, as shown in, for example, Japanese Design Registration Publication No. 712318. By forming this type of through hole, the overall weight of the reel unit can be reduced, and the design can be improved.
With this type of conventional reel unit for a spinning reel, the overall weight of the reel unit can be reduced because a through hole is formed above the portion that connects the rod attachment leg and the reel body. However, when this type of through hole is formed, damage can occur at the peripheral rim portion of the through hole when the reel is dropped or when it comes into contact with a rock. If the peripheral rim portion of the through hole is damaged, a decline in the overall strength of the reel unit may occur.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved reel unit for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.